blood_dustfandomcom-20200214-history
Mariuz Wanjiku
A lone salvager walking through the wastes, surviving the best he can with an added vengeance for any raiders he comes across. Recently finds himself on a train towards Memphis with the Marshall from Texas to recover a stolen item. He's more interested in taking down as many thieves and bandits as he can. History He was born on on the outskirts of Milwaukee to poor, immigrant parents. He was brought up moving around settlements begging for food, and helping his parents scourge through wrecks for anything salvageable to sell. He learned very quickly how to fend for himself, and work with his hands. Being a cute little kid also helped his parents play the pity angle for housing or food during really bad times. Unfortunately, tragedy was a common sight throughout his upbringing, seeing those even less fortunate than him die of starvation and disease. Tragedy struck his own family when he was around 16. Coming back from a salvage run at a nearby abandoned military vehicle depot, he discovered the squatter town that he and his family were staying at the time, torched to the ground. Raiders rolled through the past evening, killing anyone in sight and looting all possessions. Mariuz didn't sleep and eat for two days, just sitting and waiting while the fires around him went out, turning to blackened ash. On the third day, he finally wept, and then collapsed from exhaustion. A changed man, he began making his way south in search of supplies. For years he wondered the wasteland, frequently stopping by trade hubs and settlements to replenish his goods and see what kinds of skills or knowledge he could pick up from the locals. He become very familiar with mechanical workings of past technology, being able to restore most of things he finds. He also became proficient in gunsmithing, forging better and better weapons to kill any raiders or injustice he comes across, the memory of his parents never far from his thoughts. In 2445, he found himself in Texas, soaking up the hot sun. He could feel a chapter was about to begin for him but he didn't know what. He was growing tired and weary of bottom feeding from the scraps and started to feel a fire within him light; an ambitious flame. Soon enough he came across Marshall Masterson, recruiting deputies for a job to recover a stolen item. Finding himself with nothing else to do that they he volunteered, always taking the opportunity to kill some raiders. They soon departed for Dallas where the item was rumored to be. In Dallas, spend the rest of his day repairing parts and weapons for the Marshalls and then finally turned in at the Lone Star Hotel. Didn't sleep too long though, he never does thanks to the dreams of the past. He got up early, had a great breakfast at a local diner and then found himself some fresh equipment at a weapon's shop. Soon enough they departed for Memphis on a train, with his bike in tow in one of the train cars. On the way to a city he's never visited before, they were attacked by a group of raider he later learned were Cohen's former companions. He didn't care though, they managed to drop them like flies including one nasty shot on a raider holding an RPG. Bullet went straight through his guts, and pulled them all out with it. Now he finds himself healing and repairing the damaged robots from the fight, conversing about their varied AI as the train keeps moving towards Memphis. Equipment 2044 Mosin Nagant Futuristic upgrade of the classic 1900s mosin nagant, chambered in 7.62x54mm. Incredibly reliable and accurate rifle, easy to use, and with a capacity of 10. Bolt-action but Mariuz doesn't mind he likes taking his time to aim carefully. 2033 Standard Issue Pistol A 9mm chambered military issue pistol. Widely found, and reliable, Mariuz prefers it due to ease of finding parts for repairs if needed. Has a capacity of 17 and easy to handle the recoil. Uses it only as a last resort if anyone gets too close. Comes equipped with a flashlight-laser combo. Silencerco-maxim-9-600x400.jpg 9edaa0e905cd7d718b7087ce8f149c02.jpg Abilities Salvager Increased chance at successful item repairs/creation.